sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune's Wheel
The tavern known as the Fortune's Wheel is where the high and mighty of Sigil come to engage in the kreigstanz that makes their lives interesting - and to eat and drink the very finest while they do it. '' ''The common room is called the Dragon Bar, a chamber that as much resembers most homey tavers as a factol's audience chamber resembles most basher's parlors. The bar is named after an enormous dragon's head that dominates one corner of the room and entertains the Wheel's patrons with tales of its life on the Prime. Most bashers who care guess that some necromantic spell controls the thing. Rumor claims that the dragon enforces peace in the Wheel whenever guests get boisterous. Other rumors claim that the dragon is in fact the owner, and its serpent form is an illusion; in fact, so the story goes, the entire beast peaches just below the balcony, for it enjoys the company of powerful creatures. Where its hoard lies, rumors do not say. - Adapted from In the Cage: A Guide to Sigil The Fortune's Wheel is located in the Lady's Ward, and boasts a large selection of gambling games. Getting into the Wheel isn't easy - the guards at the door demand that visitors be ''someone, or know someone, or have enough gold to grease their palms. Fated, Sensates, and factioneers ranked factor or higher can get inside for free. Roulette Wheel The roulette game is located near the entrance to the Fortune's Wheel. There is a new game every two minutes. Players can place a bet at any time via local chat. The format bets is "amount | bet type | numbers" (using the conversation bar). Valid betting amounts are 1, 5, 10, 50, 100, 500, 1000, 5000, and 10000 gold. Any bet is possible, as multiple amounts on the same bet stack. Valid betting types are Number, Split, Street, Corner, Five, Line, Dozen, Column, Odd, Even, Red, Black, High and Low. Once the wheel starts spinning, betting is closed for five seconds. At the end of the spin, the dealer automatically awards gold to whoever has won, and the next game starts. Examples of valid 1 gp bets are: 1 Five 1 Red 1 Black 1 Odd 1 Even 1 High 1 Low 1 Column 1 1 Line 1-6 1 Street 1-3 1 Corner 1-5 1 Number 0 1 Split 0 00 Beast Baiting The beast baiting game is located off in a side room in the Fortune's Wheel. You can talk to the beastmaster for a complete explanation of the game. Every two minutes, there is a new beast fight. Between fights, players can place bets on one of the two animals in the next fight. Betting multiple times will stack, but you can only bet on one creature per fight. You can make an appraise check to determine which creature is most likely to win the fight. Even if you succeed, however, you are not guaranteed to be 100% right. The minimum bet is 10 gold. Allowed bets are 10, 50, 100, 500, and 1000. The format is "amount | on | creature." For example: 10 on Lion 50 on Tiger etc. Immediately after the fight, the beastmaster automatically gives out any money won by a player. Slot Machines There are standard slot machines, and zowie slot machines. They are all strange contraptions, first invented by Gnomes as a means of getting random results for their experiments. The design was soon after bought by a large group of enterprising goblins and turned into the gambling machine it is today. The base cost of the standard slot machine is 5 gp. The base cost of the zowie slot machine is 10 gp. In Between - Dice Game The player rolls three 20 sided dice. If the middle die is between the first and the last die, you win. The base cost of the dice game is 15 gp. The Wheel The Fortune's Wheel premier attraction is the wheel itself. Speak to the Wheel Spinner in order to place a bet and try your luck. Possible bets are 10, 50, 100, 500, 1000, 2500, 5000, 7500, and 10,000 gp. Once the wheel starts spinning, it takes a few seconds to land on a square. Possible rewards include: '''The Golden Square': 1000 times your bet The Lord's Square: 3 times your bet The Banker's Square: 2 times your bet The Trickster's Square: A random magical item The Crafter's Square: A random crafting material The Royal Square: A random purple item The Ruby Square: A random special store / tomato item The Magician's Square: A random minor magical item - like a potion, scroll, or wand Bet Your Life Tables . . are there just for players to use, should they so wish. Category:City of Sigil